Who You Gonna Call?
by tayababy
Summary: A night of babysitting turns into a night of nightmares, and it's all his fault. Morgan/Prentiss, my response to Fanfic challenge round 2!


**Who You Gonna Call…**

**Written for ilovetvalot's Fanfic Challenge round two... my pairing was Prentiss/Morgan, and my prompt _Ghostbusters, _if you can't already tell.  
**

_**Ok, so I realise I am rather close to the wire on this one, but the ending just wouldn't write itself, so I apologise in advance if it is kinda crap.**_

_**Please leave a review anyway, I'd like to know what you think!  
**_

_(May 2017)_

Emily sighed and flopped down into the couch. "Tell me again why we're doing this?" she groaned. Derek, who was already sitting on the couch, simply shrugged. "Oh, why do I do this to myself, I'm too old for this!"

Derek snorted. "Em, you're a mother to four kids, and you're not that much older than me, so quit complaining!"

"Fine then, Mr Mom, next time one of them screams you can deal with it!"

They sat in silence for another few minutes, basking in the glory that was the sound of everyone's seemingly angelic, but now completely demonic, children sleeping soundly.

"So how did we end up on babysitting duty?" Emily asked again, breaking the silence. "I thought the purpose of the nannies was to do this?"

"Rossi's housekeeper had a family emergency, she's in Mexico for another week at least," Derek mumbled. "And Amelia's your housekeeper, you should know."

"She said something about her son's wedding or whatever, but why is it us here, in your house of all places?"

"Because I have a newborn, duh."

Emily mumbled something vaguely rude under her breath in response.

Derek sat up and faced her, turning in his seat to do so. "Face it, Em, you have a desk job and I'm on paternity leave. Penelope was called into the office for the case and everyone else is god knows where interstate. Hell, even Hotch is on the lecture circuit and Rossi's on a book tour. This is when we proclaim life's injustices."

Emily huffed again and they both fell back into a comfortable silence, each with their own thoughts. It didn't take long for the silence to be broken though; growing bored with sulking, Morgan turned on the tv, immediately changing the channel to ESPN. The basketball game served only as background noise, and even then it was barely loud enough for them to hear it, lest they wake the children.

The Morgan's had a somewhat-modest two-storey house with a basement, an attic, and a large backyard in the outskirts of Virginia's city centre, still well within the tri-state area, and not that far from the Academy. The attic area was Derek's private office, the basement serves as their children's play room, and almost everything in between was fair game for both the children, their parents, and the rest of their very unconventional extended family.

Derek was glad he had bunkered Jack and Henry, the oldest of the children, in the basement playroom, with strict instructions not to turn on any of the electronic devices or make a noise louder than a whisper. Surprisingly, the thirteen- and ten-year-old, respectively, boys followed their uncle's orders and were actually nearing sleep. Emily's oldest daughter, Audrey, was at a friend's house for a sleepover, more than likely fast asleep by now.

The same, however, could not be said for the two separate nurseries upstairs. Derek's three year old triplets, Tessa, Mackenzie and Andrew, three year old Gabriella Rossi, and four year olds PJ and Kitty Hotchner, were all in one room together, and the five girls and one boy were not behaving well… it was their screams for attention Emily and Derek were constantly answering at a jump which was putting a dampener on the evening. They were doing everything in their power to avoid disturbing the newborn Savannah Morgan and one year old Imogen Rossi, both of whom were fast asleep in the room next to the terrors, but even they had to admit defeat sometimes.

Emily sighed, allowing her eyes to droop closed, letting the sounds of ESPN calm her into a stupor. How they had managed to get this far on only a few hours of sleep amazed her. Well, that and the fact that the majority of the children would be very cranky in the morning from lack of sleep. Emily let the woollen blanket fall over her legs as she fell asleep, glad the children were seemingly down for the count.

Suddenly, a loud scream from upstairs woke Emily, and by the looks of things, Derek too. She looked at the time on her cell phone, shocked it was barely an hour after she had fallen asleep, and pulled herself off the couch.

"Time to see to the troops," she sighed, waiting for Derek to join her at the stairs. He ran a hand across his bald head, sighing as he did so. He sighed heavily as well, knowing it wouldn't be long before Savannah woke up and started screaming, therefore also waking up Imogen, and they would have to start the bedtime routine all over again.

"What is going on in here?" Emily asked loudly as she walked into the room. The kids immediately stopped screaming and started chattering away at her, all of them probably saying different versions of the same thing. Derek shook his head at the noise and sighed, and Emily simply held her hands up; obviously she had had enough of their antics. "Stop!" the children all stopped talking.

Pausing for a moment, Emily took a deep breath and pointed to Andrew, the only one she could count on to tell her without dramatising anything. "Andrew, tell me what's wrong," she half asked, half demanded of the little boy.

"Aun' Emmy, we sawded ghosts coming fwew de windows in de miwor, and, and, and den we sawded de ghosts fwow some icky gween stuff on Tessa, and den Tessa scweamed, and den Gabby started cwying, and den we sawded de ghost fwow more icky gween stuff on Kitty, so Kitty scweamed, and den you cameded in!" he said, finishing his little speech by throwing his hands in the air.

Emily sighed, shooting a death stare at Morgan. "You had to let the boys watch _Ghostbusters_, didn't you," she mumbled. "They told them, and now _we_ have to deal with the fallout!"

Derek was saved from responding by the loud wail in the next room. "Great, now the girls are awake; it's gonna take forever to get them back asleep."

"Not as long as it'll take me to get them settled," Emily mumbled in response, turning herself back to the children at hand. She noticed Gabby looked genuinely scared, as did Tessa and Mackenzie, but PJ just looked like she was plotting something, and Kitty looked happy enough now she was getting attention again.

"Ok, so this is what's going to happen," Emily started. She looked each of them in the eye, a feat for a bunch of toddlers to understand intimidating eye contact, regardless of who their parents were, and stared them down individually for a moment. "I will close the curtains and cover the mirror. I will check the closet and the toy chest and everyone's bags to make sure there are no more ghosts. I will then tuck you all in, give you all a nice kiss, and then go back downstairs. I want you all to go to sleep, and not make any noise until I come in here and get you in the morning. It you are really good, I will make you pancakes for breakfast, the ones with the fruit smiley faces I know you all love. Ok?"

She watched as they all nodded, and smiled. "Good," she said with a tone of finality. Emily could feel their eyes on her back as she went through the motions, all the while cursing Derek and that evil movie in her head.

Eventually, she made a big show of kissing each and every toddler goodnight before firmly closing the nursery door behind her as she walked out.

Derek stood in the hall, his arms crossed on his chest, as smirk plastered firmly across his handsome face, leaning casually against the opposite wall.

"Are you happy now?" Emily sneered at him. Derek simply smirked more and laughed. "This all happened because you let Jack and Henry watch _Ghostbusters_, and then those two bragged to them," she threw her arm behind her in the direction of the now-sleeping children. "I swear, every single one of them is now afraid of ghosts, and it's all your fault!" she was trying hard nor to raise her voice and risk re-waking the terrors while still getting her point across.

Derek started sniggering quietly, and Emily couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Derek Morgan, I swaer…"

"Who you gonna call?" he sang at her, and then Emily got the joke and started laughing quietly too.

"_Ghostbusters_!"


End file.
